Mía
by Dayah
Summary: Los motivos por los que Rose Weasley detesta a Malfoy son un misterio. Los motivos por los que Scorpius Malfoy no se la puede quitar de la cabeza, también. Rose/Scorpius


Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan, pertenece a JK Rowling.

CAPITULO UNO: En La Madriguera.

"Por Merlín, Albus, ¿por qué tenías que invitarlo? La Madriguera no es lo suficientemente grande como para que Scorpius Malfoy y yo podamos subsistir sin asesinar al otro en el proceso."

Rose observó por el espejo a su primo, que la miraba con una sonrisa compasiva.

"Vamos, Rosie, hace años que Scorpius toma el tren con nosotros. Ya estas alturas deberías haberte acostumbrado."

"Eso no lo hace menos abominable"- contestó ella mientras trenzaba su cabello con una facilidad que a Albus se le antojaba casi admirable.

El joven Potter se rió y salió de la habitación no sin antes comunicarle a Rose que su amigo llegaría aquella noche. Y que intentara no hechizarlo al menos hasta que concluyera la cena.

Rose suspiró. Amaba pasar las vacaciones en la casa de sus abuelos. De hecho, era sumamente divertido pasar el tiempo con Albus, con Lily, con James y con sus demás primos y primas: cenar todas las noches en el jardín las exquisiteces de su abuela, nadar en el lago, leer bajo la sombra de los árboles, jugar Quidditch a escondidas, salir al pueblo algunas noches y hacer como que escuchaba a su abuelo Arthur cuando le hablaba de alguna nueva adquisición muggle y le hacía mil preguntas.

Era una especie de tradición familiar: todos los veranos los jóvenes se reunían en la casa de los abuelos y pasaban un verano a lo grande. Pero eso había cambiado cuando Albus fue seleccionado para Slytherin y trabó amistad con Malfoy. Luego de tantos años de amistad con su primo, Scorpius formaba parte de aquél especial cuadro, y solo de pensarlo Rose sentía un fuerte retortijón en las tripas.

Lo de ellos era genético. Se habían detestado desde que habían posado los ojos el uno en el otro, sin motivo ni lógica aparente.

Rose terminó con su cabello y bajó a la cocina. Tomó una de las tostadas abandonadas que quedaban sobre la mesa, y dejó que las fuertes risas de Lily, Dominique, Lucy, Molly y Roxanne la guiaran por el jardín.

Al ver a sus primas, desperdigadas por la hierba, no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia ante la ausencia de Victoire, pero su prima mayor había terminado ya en Hogwarts y aunque había intentado a toda costa pasar el verano con ellas, sus responsabilidades laborales se lo habían impedido. No obstante, había prometido visitarlas ese año en Hogwarts.

Al llegar al grupo, Rose les dio los buenos días a todas con una sonrisa y se tiró panza abajo en la hierba poco ceremoniosamente.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Rosie?" preguntó Roxanne con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su larguirucha prima devorar la tostada con el ceño fruncido.

"Roxy, le ocurre lo mismo que cada verano por estas fechas"- comentó Lily, largando una risotada.

"Scorpius Malfoy" dijeron todas a coro, y volvieron a reírse.

Rose se sentó de golpe.

"No es gracioso."

"Por Merlín, Scorpius es adorable. No entiendo por qué no te agrada"- comentó Molly.

"Si a ti te parece agradable un ser arrogante, prepotente y con tendencias polígamas, allá tú"- contestó Rose con el ceño más fruncido que antes.

Dominique sonrió.

"No es culpa suya ser tan atractivo."

Rose resopló con sorna, indignada.

"Al menos trata de no tirarlo al lago ésta vez" dijo Lucy y se rieron todas de nuevo al recordar lo que había sucedido el verano anterior.

"Lo intentaré"- contestó Rose con una sonrisa que se fue haciendo más amplia al recordar a Malfoy saliendo del lago, empapado y con el orgullo totalmente magullado.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Luego de un almuerzo tranquilo, y de los usuales rezongos de Molly a sus nietos por el estado en el que llegaron a comer (habían estado jugando al Quidditch y estaban cubiertos de polvo y pasto de la cabeza a los pies), Rose subió a la habitación que compartía con Lily y con Dominique.

Adoraba estar con sus primas, pero también la satisfacían esos momentos de soledad. Rose era un ser extraño y lleno de contrastes; tenía la inteligencia aguda de su madre y el iracundo carácter de su tía Ginny. Adoraba los libros, adoraba el Quidditch y jamás pasaba desapercibida, sobretodo, cuando levantaba la voz o hacía respetar con mano férrea las reglas de Hogwarts en su papel de Prefecta. A decir verdad, varios le tenían un poquito de miedo, sobretodo cuando utilizaba sus expresivos ojos, su rasgo más destacable, para expresar su enojo.

Cuando bajó un poco el sol, Rose se dirigió al lago con sus primas y pasaron una entretenida tarde hablando de todo un poco, tomando sol y bañándose en las frescas aguas. La abuela Molly les había preparado una cesta llena de sándwiches y un termo con jugo de calabaza bien helado.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, se hicieron presentes las usuales discusiones sobre quien se bañaría primero. Ganó Lucy, y como a Rose realmente no le importaba y a la vez quería alejarse un poco del jaleo que estaban produciendo un montón de adolescentes en una casa relativamente pequeña, salió al exterior y se tiró sobre la hierba seca con un libro. Estaba colorada por el sol, con el pelo hecho un desastre y su vestido amarillo húmedo por el contacto con su traje de baño.

Así se la encontró Scorpius una hora más tarde. El sol se estaba casi ocultando, dándole al cielo una tonalidad anaranjada y allí estaba ella, tirada en la hierba, con la frente fruncida en total concentración y una brizna de hierba en la boca, como si se hubiera escapado del libro que leía con tanta atención.

Por Merlín, ella era tan…no sabía explicarlo. Exigente, totalmente chiflada, testaruda y…sensual.

Supuso que a Rose no le gustaría nada escuchar lo que estaba pensando. Rose Weasley era la única mujer en todo Hogwarts que le rompería la nariz de enterarse siquiera que él la encontraba atractiva, aún en sus maneras hoscas y poco educadas hacia su persona.

Tranquilo ante el hecho de que ella aún no se había cerciorado de su presencia, Scorpius recorrió con la mirada sus largas piernas doradas por el sol del verano, su abdomen liso, sus pechos pequeños, sus brazos bien formados por el Quidditch, el hueco de su garganta, su cuello y sus hombros desnudos.

La única mujer a la que jamás podría tocar sin ser rechazado tajantemente.

Scorpius se acercó a ella y le tapó el sol a propósito.

Rose emitió una especie de gruñido y se levantó de un salto, con las defensas en su sitio, infranqueables, y una mueca en el rostro.

"Rose" – dijo él a modo de saludo.

"Malfoy" - contestó ella fríamente.

Rose notó que Malfoy había crecido unos buenos tres centímetros aquella temporada. Ella era alta, herencia de su padre, pero él aún así le sacaba unos buenos diez centímetros.

Scorpius llevaba unos jeans desgastados por el uso, una camisa azul oscuro y el pelo totalmente fuera de lugar. Era tan rubio que bajo los tenues rayos del sol del atardecer parecía llevar un casco plateado.

"¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Rosie?"

Ella lo fulminó con esos ojos rebeldes y celestes como si fuera una simple cucaracha.

"Bien…hasta ahora."

"Oh, ya veo. Siento disgustarte, Rosie, pero ni tu presencia podrá opacarme la semana. ¿Albus?"

Ella reprimió sus instintos asesinos.

"Está adentro. Y deja de llamarme Rosie."

Scorpius pegó una fuerte risotada.

"El sobrenombre va perfecto con tu personalidad dulce y delicada."

"Tus comentarios sarcásticos no me afectan en lo más mínimo."

"Tampoco a mí tu carácter agrio, Rose, así que nos vemos más tarde."

Scorpius pasó por su lado como si de una estatua se tratase y se adentró en La Madriguera.

Los gritos de bienvenida de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Tal como había prometido, Rose reprimió su carácter y su lengua mientras cenaban y Molly le servía a Scorpius una y otra vez porciones de su famoso pastel de calabaza.

"Estás tal delgado, querido…"

Scorpius sonreía mientras Rose pensaba que el hecho de que estuviera tan delgado obviamente no se debía a ningún problema con su estómago; era mucho más probable que estuviera extenuado de practicar relaciones sexuales con cada mujer que se le cruzaba por el camino.

Las féminas de Hogwarts últimamente parecían quererse bien poco a sí mismas, pensó Rose con el ceño fruncido. Malfoy no solía acordarse ni del nombre de la chica de turno, si es que en algún momento entre arrancarle la ropa y el postcoito le interesaba saberlo. Ella, una feminista incansable, no podía entenderlo.

Asqueada, Rose se centró en la conversación de sus primas.

"¿Creen que Stuart Holloway siga siendo capitán de Gryffindor este año?" preguntó Lily.

"No lo hizo nada mal, aunque escuché por ahí que piensa dejarlo porque no le da el tiempo para estudiar adecuadamente. McGonagall lo llamó tres veces a su despacho el año pasado." – contestó Dominique con presteza.

"O es eso o el hecho de que está loco por Rose y ella no le da ni la hora"- comentó Lily con una risita.

"No está loco por mí, deja de decir esas estupideces, Lils"- se apresuró a contestar Rose, colorada como su cabello.

Scorpius había soltado el tenedor y la miraba como si quisiera decapitarla.

"¿Qué diablos te ocurre, Malfoy? ¿Te atragantaste?- preguntó Rose con falsa dulzura.

"Para nada, Rosie"- contestó el muchacho volviendo a su plato y atacándolo con mucha más furia de lo que se proponía.

"Este año les patearemos el trasero, Rose"- enfatizó Molly, mirándola seriamente.

"No lo creo. El equipo de Ravenclaw es invencible."

"Salvo cuando juegan contra Slytherin" intervino Scorpius "Te gané dos veces la snitch este año, Rose."

Ella apoyó los codos en la mesa y replicó, aireada:

"Eso es porque mis tontas compañeras se desconcentran cuando las miras más de dos segundos seguidos, Malfoy, lo sabes y lo usas a tu provecho."

"No tengo la culpa de ser tan perfecto, Rose."

"Tienes la culpa de distraerlas a propósito." – contestó la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.

Todos en la mesa estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas, efecto habitual en los presentes cuando Scorpius y Rose se ponían a discutir.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos ayudaron a levantar los platos y luego James propuso hacer una fogata en el exterior y quedarse conversando hasta tarde. Rose frunció el entrecejo y observó a su primo con sospecha, pero no estaban en Hogwarts, por lo cual no podía confiscarle las cervezas de manteca ni el whisky de fuego que seguramente tendría escondido en su cuarto.

En efecto, cuando la ronda se hubo armado y el fuego crepitaba alegremente en el centro, James hizo levitar las bebidas desde su cuarto, aprovechando que los abuelos Weasley estarían ya profundamente dormidos.

Les dio a sus primas menores un vaso de cerveza de manteca a cada una (aunque ellas le fruncieron el ceño de mal humor) y luego comenzó a servir whisky de fuego a los mayores.

Rose observó el contenido de su vaso con el ceño fruncido y lo olfateó.

"No seas mojigata, Rose, bebe solo un poco que no te va a matar"- dijo Malfoy observándola con una sonrisa.

Rose observó a sus primas, que bebían aquella cosa asquerosa sin ponerle caras, y tomó un sorbo mientras le arqueaba una ceja a Malfoy por encima de su vaso. Scorpius sintió una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago y otra mucho más conocida en la entrepierna.

"¿No te ha llegado aún la carta que dice que eres la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, la más aplicada, la más perfecta, etc, y que por eso te nombran Premio Anual?" preguntó Dominique mientras bebía un poco.

Rose se puso colorada.

"Todavía no sé si…"

"Oh, vamos Rose"- musitó Lily, con cara de aburrimiento.

Rose no dijo nada y los otros rieron ante su cara.

"¿Y como es eso de que Holloway te anda acosando, Rosie? Que ya no vaya a estar en Hogwarts no significa que no puedo proteger a mi indefensa e inocente prima de…"

"Basta, James, no ocurre nada con Holloway, ¿de acuerdo? Es que tu hermana tiene mucha imaginación."

"No, Rosie, tengo ojos, que es otra cosa"- dijo descaradamente Lily mientras codeaba a Molly y las dos se ponían a cuchichear.

Scorpius pensó que Holloway se merecía una muerte lente y tortuosa, pero estaba allí, en La Madriguera con sus amigos, y no dejó que aquello empañara su humor. La noche era cálida y las estrellas titilaban brillantes en el cielo. Pensar en Rose siempre le causaba desasosiego, una mezcla extraña de emociones y unas ganas rapaces de romper lo que tuviera a mano, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos sentimientos, por lo que se contuvo.

Conversaron largo rato y luego uno a uno se fueron yendo a la cama. Finalmente, Dominique se fue entre bostezos y solo quedaron Scorpius y Rose. Al ella darse cuenta de que se encontraba sola con él, pegó un salto y dijo que mejor sería irse a dormir.

"¿Me tienes miedo, Rose?"- preguntó Scorpius observándola seriamente.

Ella lo miró con fijeza.

"Para nada. No olvides apagar el fuego. Buenas noches, Malfoy."

Scorpius la vio desaparecer, su larga cabellera ondeando en la suave brisa de la noche.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

A la mañana siguiente, se armó un tumulto en la cocina.

La dicha de Rose por haber sido elegida Premio Anual se disipó al enterarse de que Scorpius también había sido escogido.

Tenía plena conciencia de lo que aquello significaba, y pasar más del tiempo del que ya pasaba forzosamente con Malfoy se le hacía algo inaguantable.

Salió de la casa de mal humor y se dirigió al lago con paso resuelto. Maldiciendo, se sentó en el pequeño muelle desvencijado y rumió su frustración, la cual se incrementó enormemente cuando vio a Malfoy dirigirse a paso tranquilo hacia donde se encontraba ella.

"¿Qué quieres?"- le espetó la muchacha poniéndose en pie y enfrentándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Rose?"

"No quiero compartir habitación contigo. No podré estudiar, ni tener mi espacio."

"La habitación es lo suficientemente grande, y la verdad, no entiendo por qué no…"

"¡Tus mujeres! Desfilarán todo el día en paños menores y eso es algo que no quiero ver. No quiero verte siguiéndolas alrededor de un sofá, ni escuchar risitas contenidas, ni gemidos sexuales ni encontrar ropa interior entre los almohadones del sofá, ni…"

Scorpius se acercó un paso.

"No haré nada de eso si te molesta, Rosie".

Ella bufó, exasperada.

"No me llames Rosie."

"No me llames Malfoy."

"Siempre te llamé Malfoy."

"Yo siempre te llamé Rosie."

Ella lo miró, furibunda.

"No se puede hablar contigo."

Scorpius suspiró.

"Contigo tampoco es fácil, Rose, te lo aseguro."

"¡Pero si yo soy una persona muy sociable!"

"No cuando yo me encuentro cerca."

Ella lo miró. Parecía totalmente descolocado en aquél lugar, con ella. Rose se dio vuelta, enojada, y observó el agua cristalina del lago.

"Estás totalmente chiflada."

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Yo diría que sí. Mira, Rose, no podemos cambiar los hechos. Conviviremos juntos y es así. De ti depende si quieres que sea una convivencia tranquila o no."

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.

"Para tener una buena convivencia contigo, Malfoy, tendría que convertirme en tu compañera de cama, y no hay nada que esté más lejos de interesarme."

"A mí tampoco me interesa que te metas en mi cama, Rose. Aunque si tienes pesadillas, no te voy a negar un hombro donde…"

"¡Basta! No quiero seguir hablando de esto. En tres días estaremos en Hogwarts, es mi último año y por nada del mundo se convertirá en un infierno por culpa tuya y de tus conquistas, por tus borracheras, tu alma fiestera o tus costumbres poco convencionales. Habrá reglas."

"Bien, pero si tú tienes reglas yo también tendré las mías. No quiero que Holloway se te acerque."

Rose iba a replicar, pero no le salieron las palabras. Lo miró con la boca abierta y con las mejillas encendidas.

"¿Pero quién te has creído que eres?"- replicó ella, golpeándole el pecho con un dedo. "Yo me junto con quien se me da la reverenda gana."

"Puedes juntarte con quien quieras, menos con ese imbécil."

"¿Pero qué demonios crees que…?"

"Tú estableces tus reglas, yo establezco las mías. No te quiero cerca de él, no me agrada."

"¿Y por qué a ti no te agrade se supone que yo no puedo ni siquiera estudiar con él en mi sala común? Estás mal de la cabeza."

"No, porque no es precisamente conocimiento de ese tipo lo que él quiere de ti."

"¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Por Merlín, Rose, eres atractiva. No puedo crees que seas tan endemoniadamente inocente como para no ver lo que ocurre cuando pasas por un pasillo lleno de hombres."

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

"Nada pasa cuando cruzo por un pasillo lleno de hombres, Malfoy."

El se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra un costado del muelle.

"Yo soy hombre, Rose, así que creo entenderlos mucho mejor que tú. Discutido este tema, vuelvo a la casa. Adiós."

Y se fue a paso rápido, dejándola completamente sola y aún sorprendida.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Es mi primer Scorpius/Rose así que espero sus opiniones.

Saludos, Dayah.


End file.
